


this is how the old man begs - Fanart

by Ponderosa



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Body Hair, Bondage, Bottom Hercules Hansen, Digital Art, Fanart, Handcuffs, Incest, M/M, NSFW Art, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Chuck and Herc and a couple pairs of handcuffs. Gratuitous display of freckled shoulders much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is how the old man begs - Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/gifts).



> Drew this to reward my evil twin for giving me ficbits all day~! Text on the image from her Hansencest fic [he dreams in color, he dreams in red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014209), which is unrelated, but always sticks in my head ‘cause if there’s one flavor of Herc I love most it’s painslut bottom Herc.


End file.
